Mazey's FNaF Oneshots
by Mazanica
Summary: Someone requested I do this and I figured why not, since school was out. ACCEPTING REQUESTS, just read the guidelines! Rated M because, c'mon, it's a by-request oneshot collection, there's gonna be mature themes.
1. Guidelines

So I got a lovely message from Ridlius a little while ago requesting a oneshot, and they also suggested I make a oneshot collection. I have millions of ideas so I figure, why not? School's out so I have time!

So lemme lay down some rules. I will be accepting requests and suggestions and whatnot, and I will do requests in the order they are requested. And I'll try to update regularly, but I am working on full-length stories as well so I might take a bit to update. Just as a warning!

 _All warnings and pairings will be listed before the oneshot, and unless requested otherwise the name of the requester will be put there too._

 **I will accept:**

 **-Controversial topics/subjects/pairings:** Torture, stockholm, rape, murder, obsession, incest, etc. _There is a limit to what I will accept, though!_

 **-Gay/lesbian and straight pairings:** Self explanatory

 **-Age Gaps:** Self explanatory, gets iffy at 25+ years just fyi

 **-Human/Anthro:** Self explanatory

 **-Any genre:** Romance, friendship, sci-fi, fantasy, horror, angst, tragedy, etc

 **-Any universe:** Self-explanatory. _Canon, anthro, human, pirate, circus, omegaverse, etc…_

 **-Crossovers:** Self explanatory

 **I MAY or MAY NOT accept:**

 **-OCs:** Unless you give me a fully-detailed profile, _I have no way to know how to write your character._ So please, if you want me to write about your OC, PM me a detailed profile for them and if possible, provide an image of them.

 **-Lemons:** Like most people I enjoy a good lemon here and there.. Since Fanfiction doesn't have rating MA, I won't do anything hardcore/detailed. However, I _can_ reference more hardcore stuff. If this was AO3 it'd be different but it's not, so yeah.

 **I will NOT accept:**

 **-Underage lemons:** This means anyone under 16 (the age of consent where I live), personally

 **-Using other people's interpretations:** Unless it is YOUR interpretation, I will not write a oneshot based in someone else's universe without express permission from _them_. This is simply a respect thing.

 **-Vincent:** His. Name. Is. Not. Vincent. And I will _not_ portray him/her like that. If you make a Murderer/Purple Guy/Whatever request, _do not expect Vincent._

 **NECESSARY DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FNAF OR RELATED CHARACTERS**


	2. Latenight (Bonnie & Toy Bonnie)

**Warnings** : None

 **Pairing** : Bonnie/Toy Bonnie

 **Universe** : Anthro AU

 **Requested By** : Ridlius

* * *

 **I meant to write fluff but my finger slipped and it turned into an angsty romance/comfort, sorry!**

* * *

Nights were usually peaceful on Robin Lane; outside of the city limits with the closest public space being the highschool, not many people passed through after nine PM. The residents of the neighborhood were generally quiet after eleven, out of respect for the elderly who tended to reside there. Therefore, at one in the morning, it was safe to assume that everyone was tucked into their beds and sleeping.

It's never good to assume.

Ears twitching, the purple rabbit's eyes snapped open. He wasn't sure what woke him. Scanning around the room, he didn't see anything that merited any attention. He looked at the clock on his nightstand.

1:23.

Dropping his head back against his pillow, Bonnie stared at the ceiling for several seconds of silence. Something didn't seem right, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Carefully, he stretched and let his gaze wander around again before he caught sight of the left side of the bed.

The space next to him was empty.

He stared at the empty side of the bed, furrowing his brow and lightly dropping his hand on top of the sheets. They were cool, so he knew the spot had been vacated several minutes prior to him waking. _This is bothersome…_

Bonnie pushed himself up and tossed the blanket off of himself, ignoring the cool night air as he stood up and went over to the open door. Poking his head out, he listened for any sounds. Hearing none, he began walking to the room at the end of the hall. He knew that was where his love would be.

Opening the door and peeking in, he saw exactly what he expected to see across the darkened room. Another rabbit sat, curled up in a chair, and staring out the window towards the moon.

 _This is the third time this month,_ Bonnie thought tiredly, rubbing his eye as he opened the door wider. "Blu," he called softly, watching the other rabbit's ears twitch.

"Huh?" The other turned to look at Bonnie, blinking. "Oh… did I wake you?"

"No," Bonnie assured him, stepping into the room and crossing over to him. "You're thinking about it again?"

Blu frowned slightly and looked back out the window, leaning against the armrest. "It's not something you just forget about, Bonnie."

"I know," Bonnie softly agreed, leaning against the chair. "But it's been months, Blu. You shouldn't be losing sleep over it anymore."

"He was my best friend, Bonnie."

"I know…" _I'm too tired for this,_ he thought to himself. He'd never really been the best at comfort. He still struggled to figure out when his boyfriend wanted a hug and didn't want to be touched at all. He had a feeling tonight was the latter, but he certainly _needed_ a hug. "I'm sorry."

He didn't get a response this time, but the rabbit did glance up at him. "I just don't understand."

"Sometimes we never do," Bonnie told him, reaching over the back of the chair to gently rub the smaller rabbit's ear. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "All we can do now is learn from this and remember."

They had had this conversation before. Many times before, all within the last four and a half months. They both knew how the conversation would end, and they both knew they'd be having it again sometime in the next week or two. All Bonnie could be thankful for was that the time between the conversations was growing longer.

Blu was getting more sleep, smiling more, more receptive to displays of affection. He was getting out more and playing guitar again. He was recovering, but Bonnie knew there was still a ways to go. But he wasn't alone.

"Come on, Blu," he finally said, playfully tugging on the younger rabbit's ear. "Let's change up this routine. Let's bake a cake or something."

Blu laughed slightly and lightly batted at his hand. "At one in the morning?"

"One thirty," he informed, releasing his ear. "And why not? You and I both know neither of us are getting back to sleep any time soon."

"People will know we're awake if the light's on."

"No one else is awake to _see_ the light. Besides, what's so wrong with that? People already know we live together and it's not like we're a secret."

"Point," Blu granted, slipping his feet out from under him and standing up. "Alright then, let's bake a cake!"

Bonnie smiled when Blu turned to him with a slight grin in place. _That's my rabbit,_ he thought to himself as he slipped an arm around his lover's waist. "Let's~" he agreed, nuzzling the younger affectionately. "We don't have any strawberries but I'm sure we can improvise."

"We're creative," Blu laughed, closing his eyes to enjoy his lover's affections. "We could probably make a cake out of mud. An edible one, that is." Bonnie snorted at that and pressed a kiss to the side of the blue bunny's head.

"I bet we could," he agreed as they headed for the door, his arm still locked around the blue rabbit's waist.

The conversation would repeat itself at least a few more times, Bonnie knew, but for now it was over, and it had ended much better than the last time they had had it. Blu was already smiling again, a _real_ smile, and Bonnie was sure everything would be alright.

He still didn't let him go.


End file.
